My Overbearing Mother
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: JD’s mom comes to visit and begins to make his life misery. Turk suffers too from the wrath of the mother!


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Scrubs and never will sadly. I'm just borrowing the characters and places and stuff like that.

A/N: Written in JD's POV. This is my first Scrubs fic so please go easy on me.

SUMMARY: JD's mom comes to visit and begins to make his life misery. Bad summary I know, I suck at them.

TITLE: My Overbearing Mother

~SCRUBS~SCRUBS~SCRUBS~

Okay, so I haven't had the best morning, but hey it could be worse. You are JD, you are amazing, you are talking to yourself inside your head. Snapping the thoughts out of my head, I turned to more pressing matters…

"Hey Dr Cox, I was wondering and…" He cut me off as per usual. I don't think he really likes me; I don't know why.

"Hey Shirley, look here's the deal. I don't need to hear your whinny voice every morning like I do and frankly, I think it's a little depressing. So what will you do?" I sighed and bottled my anger. He always seemed to address me by a woman's name and I didn't know why. To be honest, no one got Dr Cox they all called him a jerk.

"Go away?" My statement was more like a question. He nodded and patted my shoulder. I smiled happily at his sign of affection.

"Good boy now go." He shooed me away as I followed the direction of his hand. Then I saw him…the janitor. No one knew his name I don't think; he was just janitor in my eyes. He hated me and always made fun of me all of the time like I was a geek or something.

"Hey Geekoid," I ignored his comment then faced the door of the hospital. 'Oh my God no this isn't happening' I thought to myself as my mom wandered through the door. She saw me then rushed over and pinched my cheeks. Every last bit of dignity I had was now gone as I blushed and removed my mom's fingers from my face.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at her with anxious eyes. She smiled at me like she did all of the goddamn time and lowered her suitcase on to the floor. I looked at it with wide eyes and then at Turk who was desperately trying to avoid her. She treated Turk like a little boy and like another son.

"Chris Turk is that you?" He cursed himself then turned to face her and smiled half-heartedly.

"Mrs Dorian, hey how are you? You don't look a day over fifty." Her smile turned into a hurt frown as I chuckled to myself.

"Christopher, I am only forty-eight." Her attention turned back to me as I looked seriously at her.

"What?" She shook her head then picked up her suitcase. "Mommy, why do have that suitcase?" I whispered in an unusually girly voice. I was unsure as to why I called her mommy as well. She sighed and looked at me with obvious eyes. "No, I have no room." She shook her head.

"Of course you do. I'm sure you can make room for your mother." I nodded then came up with the best excuse I could think of.

"I'm at work." Then in came Kelso with his clip-board…joy, as if my day couldn't get any worse.

"Dr Dorian, take the rest of the day off. We have a new doctor to take your place." I looked down then back up at my mother who was stood with an infectious grin on her face.

"Well, c'mon get my suitcase." I attempted to pick it up and fell over backwards, not my best idea. "John what are you doing?" I hated it when people called me by my real name…John. It was so common where as JD made me sound like a rapper, like Ice T.

"Oh you know, hanging around." I heard booing coming from behind me then I saw the janitor again. It really is like that guy follows me around really it is. It creeps me out sometimes and I just wish he'd get fired sometimes. "Coming mother," I shouted in a muffled tone under the suitcase. I wondered what she had in this thing. It weighed a ton and I did my back in whilst I carried it. When night rolled round, there was a knock on the door. I wondered if it was my mom's knitting group or actually someone worth while. "Oh Elliot!" I gasped before straightening my hair and adjusting myself. I didn't realise that I had shut the door in her face and quickly pulled it open again.

"Hey JD, are you busy tonight?" I shook my head and leaned on the door frame to make myself look cooler; not that I needed to I'm cool enough already. She smiled at me sweetly as I let her enter my apartment. "Who's that?" She whispered, pointing to my snoring, drooling mother.

"Oh that's my mom, ignore her we all do." I chuckled whilst blushing deeply at my mom's expression. She was catching flies and that made it hard to keep the smile off my face.

"John, is that you? Who's the trollop that you are with?" I looked at Elliot and smiled. I fancied the hell out'a her and now my mom had called her that! I could never live this down thanks to her."

"Trollop? Who the…" I covered her mouth and dragged her outside as she bit my finger.

"Ouch! Elliot, I am so sorry about my mother. I didn't mean for her to be so offensive. Please don't hate me." I whined in a high pitched voice. She nodded then bid me goodnight before walking out of the building. I had blown it hadn't I? At least she apologised for biting me. The next day, I woke to see my mom fuming with anger.

"John Dorian where is your toilet brush?" I gave her a confused look. I had never heard of a toilet brush, I'm a dude how am I meant to know what one is. "More importantly, where is your toilet duck?" I felt queasy at that moment then looked down at a rubber duck I had.

"Now that's just offensive mom. What did the poor feathered friends do to you?" She sighed then grabbed my coat for me.

"Go and buy one!" She insisted as I stood in my onesie. For all of you that don't know what a onesie is, it's a pair of pyjamas that are all in one. There really comfortable and keep me warm when it gets cold. I took my coat and slipped it over my pyjamas. She didn't even let me get changed. I would stand for this no longer! I threw off my jacket and sat down forcefully on my sofa.

"Mom, you can't keep treating me like a kid. I'm not a kid I'm a fully grown adult!" She sighed and looked at the oven.

"You want home made cookies?"

"Oh yes please."

~SCRUBS~SCRUBS~SCRUBS~

A/N: Okay, tell me what you thought and remember that this is my first ever Scrubs fic so go easy on me.


End file.
